


Home

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [35]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, post Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Alistair is happily surprised when his wife and Queen finally returns home from her quest to end the Calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleski525](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleski525/gifts).



> This was originally written for aleski525 on tumblr, who requested a Goofy Kiss.

“Your Majesty, there’s been a letter from the Inquisition. It seems this Corypheus has finally been defeated, and the Breach in the sky is now completely sealed. Their ambassador has invited you and several of the nobles at court to Skyhold for celebratory festivities if you’d like to attend.

The messenger wearing a Theirin tabard stood in the doorway of the King’s study, and Alistair took a moment to finish a sentence before looking up and giving the man a wry, half-smile.

“Send the Inquisition my regards and congratulations, but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. Do let the ambassador know that I’ll be extending an invitation to the Inquisition to visit Denerim soon, though, as consolation - since I’m  _so_  sure they’ll be upset at my refusal.” 

“At once, Your Majesty.” Alistair sighed when the messenger didn’t even laugh at his jape, though it was to be expected - he’d tried dozens of times already, and this was hardly a surprise.

“You can’t just-”

“ _Watch me_.”

The sudden commotion outside King Alistair’s study easily drew his attention, and just as he set down his quill and stood, his hand mechanically reaching for a sword which was no longer buckled to his belt. 

It took all of two seconds for Alistair to breathe a sigh of relief, and then one of happy surprise. “I didn’t expect you back so soon!” he exclaimed, enveloping the Queen in a tight hug: one she returned just as tightly. “You could have sent a letter, you know,” Alistair then reminded her with a pout. “I was starting to worry.” 

“You worry too much,” Cirrenes reprimanded him gently, her fingertips smoothing the wrinkles from around his eyes. “I’ve found what I was looking for, though,” she then admitted, blue eyes gleaming brilliantly - if nothing else about his wife was the same as when he’d first met her at Ostagar, it was those eyes.

“While that  _is_  exciting news, and something I’ll want to hear all about, there is  _one_  thing I’ve been missing since you left.” Cirrenes playfully hit his shoulder, and Alistair quickly shook his head.

“No! I don’t mean  _that_! Maker’s Breath! Okay, well, yes, I  _did_  miss that as well, but it’s not what I mean  _now_!” Alistair backpedaled over his words quickly, and Cirrenes’ smile and subsequent giggles well-assured him that she’d only bee teasing.

“I do hope you plan to give me at least a rose before you do,” Cirrenes then teased further, though she let out a surprised gasp when Alistair’s hands settled on her waist and dragged her closer, a quiet growl sounding in the back of his throat.

“Don’t tempt me, you minx! If you weren’t all buckled into your armor…,” Alistair allowed his words to trail off, and where once he would have blushed, he grinned widely. “I suppose, for now, this will have to do.”

Cirrenes was grinning when Alistair kissed her, though it was not a silly kiss for long - too long had been the separation between them, and both were more than ready to bridge such a gap.


End file.
